The traditional light bridges and polarized light bridges are relatively large in volume and cannot be used in light path integration because of applying a geometric optical principle. Micro devices including polarized light bridges can be produced on the basis of photonic crystals. Erection of a photonic crystal guided-wave light circuit of a polarized light bridge is generally realized by introducing line defects in a photonic crystal with a complete bandgap. In the technical perspective of polarized light control and splitting, the polarized light control and splitting are generally realized through two methods: one method is that polarization splitting for waves is realized by virtue of a photonic crystal with a TE bandgap and a TM conduction band or with a TM bandgap and a TE conduction band; and the other method is that waveguides are coupled in a long range, and light waves with different polarization states are coupled to the different waveguides by virtue of the methods of periodic coupling among the waveguides, and odd-state and even-state changes. The two methods can only be used for designing conventional polarizing devices, but cannot be used for designing a polarized light bridge by applying the characteristics of the two methods, wherein the polarized light bridge is a device capable of allowing optical signals with different polarization states to be subjected to intersection conduction without mutual influence at the position of a waveguide junction. Further, the abovementioned photonic crystal waveguide has only a single function and is still seemed relatively large although the volume is much smaller than that of a traditional polarizing device.